pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Telgar Hold
Telgar Hold is one of the Major Holds in the Northern Continent. It bordered on the east Bitra Hold, on the south Igen Hold, on the southwest Ruatha Hold and on the north-west Crom Hold. Telgar Weyr fights Threadfall over Telgar Hold, Igen Weyr flies Thread over the southern portion of the Hold. Description : A detailed description of the Hold, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) The Hold was named for Sallah Telgar, pilot of Admiral Paul Benden's ship Yokohama, who is believed to have suffered from the treachery of Avril Bitra and her associates, but historians from Bitra and Lemos bitterly dispute that interpretation. This is the largest Hold in present-day Pern. The stone palisade in which it is situated looks like the prow of a ship, with one great flat face turned west and the other east, as is considered proper for a major hold. (All holds are expected to have an eastern face, to watch out for Thread.) From the Great Court, the Hold commands a tremendous vista of the valley to the south. A thousand people live in the Hold complex, and the Hold supports some fifteen thousand others in the immediate area. Upon the gate are twin watchtowers overlooking the ramp down to the road. With all of the activities centered in Telgar, it is not unreasonable for the Steward to want to keep a close watch on the comings and goings. Telgar is another Hold upon which the architects were able to spend time. The corridors in each of the seven levels (five of living quarters, one for the Lower Caverns and kitchens, and one for the Drum Heights) are fairly even, slagged smooth with the stonecutters. Each window is fitted with heavy bronze shutters. A wide main entrance leads into the Great Hall. The hallway at the left rear of this huge, high chamber leads to the refectory, in which there are long rows of stone-topped tables and wooden-topped benches. In a storeroom just off the kitchen are even more tables and benches with their metal trestles, for use during the seasons of the year in which Telgars population swells. The Lord Holder's chambers are directly above the main entrance. They are most ornate, lined with colorful tapestries and objects d'art from every part of Pern. In Larad's study, there are large maps of his Holdings on the wall, with colored markers depicting where each type of crop and beast is raised. Telgar is one of the wealthiest, if not the wealthiest, of the major Holds. It houses the prestigious Smithcraft; contrary to current belief, the Crafts and not the Hold was the reason for settling this rich valley. The water-driven wheels that spin in the swift current of the Telgar River to the northeast of the Hold have curiously shaped parts which are older than anyone can remember. Other minor industrial Crafts have their home here as well. Farriers and blacksmiths are sent here from all over Pern to learn skills to take back home. Telgar is famous for its etching and engraving, and its skill at producing all types of printed fabric, silk screen, and batik. Until recently, the Woodcraft was here, but it was moved to Lemos, nearest the best supply of wood, after the Mastersmith and the Lord Holder of Lemos gave their approval. The vast fields in Telgar produce most of the grain consumed throughout the north. And for those looking for a good pint, the best beer on Pern comes from Telgar, brewed from that very grain. Much of a Hold's character comes from its Lord Holder. Lord Larad is young but considered to be strong, a fine organizer, and an amiable man. His holders and stewards value his simple approval more than copious words of praise from any other man. Telgar often has some rough weather over the course of a Turn. The main Hold tends to get snowed in during the cold season, so it must be self-sufficient. It needs to care for more than its own permanent population, since traders and their families commonly winter over in Telgar, where they are welcomed by Larad, a willing host. host. As quarters are very cramped in the winter, Larad needs to keep a close eye on organization to prevent some of his temporary population from starting brawls out of boredom. The best harpers are in his employ to lead singing and provide entertainment. Some of the most complicated dances are devised in Telgar over the long winter season. Telgar sends out patrols in the winter to make sure those living in small outlying holds are all right. In the mild spring and summer, itinerant harpers can bring the alarm back to Telgar if help is needed in a small hold, but in winter the snow is usually too deep for a single man to make the circuit safely. The Telgar Weyrleader will lend a support system of Weyrlings if he is in a good mood, and normally provides rescue riders in the case of an avalanche. Besides the traders, Telgar also occasionally hosts other wanderers, some who pride themselves on their independence, and others who are merely eccentric. A very rare talent is known as a «nose», a person whose olfactory sense is so finely developed that he is able to determine the components of an aromatic solution, or to compile one. Such people are vital to the design and production of perfumes. A woman named Mariko wanders between Telgar and Ista throughout the Turn, gathering fragrant herbs and mosses. She started out in the Winecraft, but found she was more interested in scents than tastes and retired to pursue her own Craft. She prefers to travel by herself, but lately she has been shadowed by a companion, a young woman who follows her, eager to learn Mariko's secrets. The old woman is too crafty for her young companion and eludes her when gathering certain ingredients for her inimitable perfumes. Mariko is not sure how she gets her results, and she is not ready to tell anyone her methods yet. Mariko blends the herbs into a base of rendered fat or pure alcohol saved for her by friends who remained in the Winecraft. With only a runnerbeast and a pack animal, she travels far in the warm seasons, compiling new perfumes and soothing herbals, which she barters in the cold seasons for food, shelter, and clothing. Mariko is a throwback to the Japanese racial type, with wide cheekbones, a delicate nose and chin, and epicanthic folds. No one knows exactly how old she is. She is allowed to stay in the Smithcraft any time she appears, because Fandarel likes her, understanding her single-minded devotion to her Craft. Minor Holds and Crafthalls * Balan Hold (also known as Hold Balan) * Campbell's Field Hold — beholden to Crom Hold in Second Interval; beholden to Telgar Hold by Ninth Pass. * Greenfields Hold — beholden to Crom Hold in Second Interval; beholden to Telgar Hold by Ninth Pass. * Hilltop Hold * Miner's Hold * Southern Telgar Hold * Thella's Hold Telgar Hold is also home to the Smithcrafthall, the Starcrafthall, and at least one minor hold which was briefly used as a base by Lady Holdless Thella. History First Pass / First Interval Telgar Hold evolved from the mining facilities founded by Pern Charterer Tarvi Telgar (née Andiyar) and named in honor of his wife Sallah Telgar. * Dynast: Tavi Andiyar (Telgar), Kenner * Other holders: Ozzie Munson, Cobber Alhinwa, Sonja Ostrovsky, Volodya Ostrovsky. First Interval / Second Pass * Dynast: Lord Tashvi and Lady Salda. * Other holders: Traders Jol and Milla, Debera, Boris, Ganmar, Lavel, Gisa. Second Interval / Third Pass * Dynast: Lord Predder. * Other holders: Sixth Pass * Dynast: * Other holders: Healer Rapal. Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass * Dynast: Lord Tarathel and Lady Fira, Lord Larad and Lady Dulsay, later Lady Jissamy. * Other holders: Kylara, Thella, Famira, Derabal, Petiron, Laradin, A'ton, Bonna. Additional Information * Telgar Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Телгар Холд Category:Major Hold Category:Northern Continent places Category:Telgar Hold